Slayer Gate
by Koos
Summary: A massive ring has been found in Buffy's world. Post S7. Crossover with Star Gate and Lara Croft.


**Slayer Gate**

**_Part 1_**

_By Koos van Winden_

_Rating_: R

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything

_Beta and sound board_: Keith

_Time frame and Spoilors_: Post S7 BtVS and post Not To Fade Away, AS5. Lara Croft, The Cradle of Life. Star Gate SG1, S8, after Zero Hour!

_Characters:_ Xander, Jack, Faith, Lily (My own character), Willow,Buffy,Vi, Kennedy, SG1, Kinsey and the survivers of the Fang Gang.

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**June, 14, 2006**

**Pentagon, USA**

Xander stared at the massive ring on the video projector as Major Finn was explaining the weird but cool looking thing accidentally discovered two years ago deep under the ice-layers of Antarctica. "With an inner track of 39 symbols representing star constellations the wormhole is capable of sending people and objects hundreds of thousands of light years to various destinations. As you can see the gate holds nine equally-spaced, V-shaped locking mechanisms, or 'chevrons' capable of locking at least seven constellations in place via a freely-spinning inner track. The first six glyphs lock down a point in space, while the seventh represents the point of origin. When the seventh chevron locks, an unstable energy vortex emerges from the gate, incinerating everything in its wake. Once the vortex is gone and the event horizon is established, outbound travel may commence."

Xander sighed as he struggled to comprehend Riley's lecture, day-dreaming of alien worlds. And of course the young woman who had discovered the ring and deciphered its code and function, a famous archeologist and art-dealer who also turned out to be the daughter of an old friend of Giles, a man who had been murdered twenty years ago. He couldn't help but to ogle her amazing curves. She had a twinkle in her eyes accompanied by a constant smile. Long dark braided hair completed her beauty. Giles had contacted her and convinced her to become a Watcher for the Council. She had reluctantly agreed and her team had proven their worth by the amazing discovering of some very valuable and rare artifacts. Now Ms Croft was the leader of the elite Star Gate team.

"While this is a military operation, we have asked the Council for its aid in security measurements involved in this operation as classified information has proved the existence of demons outside our world." Xander grinned a bit, remembering the meteorite containing an alien demon at its core. "With its mission to explore the galaxy."

Xander glanced at those present on this secret meeting. An archeologist, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Vi, China and China II: Lily, several other Watchers and other stiff suited people, and several high commanding military officers, under whom a General, completed the group. And of course himself. He stared at Vi. After the Sunnydale crash he had traveled around Africa for 'bout a year, the loss of his eye and Anya's death taking its mental toll. He came back into the Council fold again and slowly began a relationship with Vi, for about a half a year. Vi was a Slayer in all her vibes. She lived and loved it. She was very sweet and had helped him a great deal with regaining his self-trust, but she was too impatient. It didn't work out. He hadn't been ready and was withholding himself. And there was Lily. Vi'd left with a small group of four Slayers for a special, secret training - which she couldn't tell at the time. Kennedy was their leader. Vi was the second and Lily the third in command as young Melanie completed the group. He now knew what this secret training was - to explore the many unknown worlds. He envied her. His role so far had been nothing more than to be jack of all trades. Some carpentry work. Sometimes patrolling with a group of Slayer. Designing and building new weapons or helping Andrew in the kitchen. Most of the time however he had spend with the young girls. Taking care of them. Playing video games, laugh with or be a shoulder to cry on. Whatever was necessary. He even helped with that damned Wolfram and Hart thing.

"Xander." Riley looked in Xander's direction and the mention of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. "Will be the liaison between the Council, the Slayers, the World Wide Witch Covens and the military."

He blinked. "Hunh? Me?"

Those who knew him the best had to giggle to his reaction. Even Riley had joined them. As did the hot looking archeologist. He felt slightly embarrassed, but proud at the same time. For some mysterious reason they had chosen him for this important job. Him! He looked around and noticed the proud beaming face of Dawn. He'd be damned if she hadn't been involved in this. Willow too. Buffy and Giles simply smiled proudly, the blonde Slayer nodding at him. At last he locked gazes with Vi, and he knew she had something to do with it to. He only wondered what her motivations were.

"If you want?" the military man asked. Xander stared the video projector for a while as dreams took over. "Xander?"

Xander jerked his head to turn his attention to Riley. "Hell yes!"

With the exception of some unknown staff people, everybody laughed to Xander's enthusiastic reaction. General Whatwashisnameagain stood up and nodded to Riley. The man was an old veteran, and was sporting a pleasant, trustworthy smile. Xander liked him. "Excellent," he said. "I'd like to thank Mr Finn for his presentation. Are there any questions?"

Xander leaned back in his seat as Willow poked her hand in the air, starting a small debate about the physics behind the wormholes between her, several unknown scientists and to his surprise Dawn and Lily. He knew that Dawn was smart. Book smart. But, not the 'I don't understand crap of what you say' smart. Dawn had gone to college for her Medicine degree. And Lily was the smartest Slayer in the world who had finished her degree at Princeton in mathematics and physics before she'd turned twenty one, almost two years ago. Brains, skills and Slayer powers. No wonder the military got their hands on her so eagerly. And all within a very nice female curved package. That'd have been Xander's reason to draft her. He hoped he could find the courage to ask her out. The only problem was that Lily was clearly not happy with him being in her team. He'd never forget when he first met her.

**_London, Council HQ_**

**_12, 25th, 2004_**

_Xander stumbles through the many guests at the Council's huge party thrown for this occasion. Despite the many guests and friends at the party he feels alone. He misses Anya and in five days Vi's going away for a year. He notices a waiter carrying several glasses of Champagne. Satisfying his aching alcohol gene, he reaches out to grab a glass as he suddenly found himself on the ground, with an sharp head-ache. Argh! Slayers! Never with the being careful part. He turns around and the sight was like a dream as he stares in a couple of delicate almond-shaped, hazel eyes and a full-lipped mouth. The raven black haired young Chinese woman stands almost 5'8". Xander was in trance by her stunning beauty as she grabs his arm and pulls him up. All her curves screams woman to him._

_"Sorry," she says politely._

_Xander blinks and wakes up into reality. Only now he notices the annoyance in her eyes and the slight arrogance in her smile. He chuckles nervously. "No worries. It was my pleasure."_

_She raises an eyebrow. "Really?" she asks, void of any amusement._

_Xander sighs. Oh, God. Please let her not be one of those irritating uptight Slayers. "Yup," he confirms, with his most charming smile._

_"Well, it didn't please me."_

_Definitely a Cordy type. Good ol' times. "Oh, I thought I might please that bug up your butt," Xander replies, getting warmed up._

_She snorts. "You're beneath me."_

_Xander steps a little closer. His single eye switches coldly between her two green ones, a sight that was threatening to a lot of people. His attempt at intimidation isn't working with her, ensuring she bugs him even more. "And why is that?" he asks her._

_"You're Harris, jack of all trades and the nobody who left his fiancé at the altar."_

_Xander blinks. How did she know? Did everybody know? Had it been on national television with Jerry Springer? He twists his head. "You're better?" She opens her mouth, but he interrupts her. "Wait let me guess. You have an IQ that match the size of your ego and oh, how could I forget, you're a Slayer," he drawls the word Slayer, "and I'm nothing more than the window-fixer."_

_Is that a little smile in her eyes he sees? "That's right. So, get lost." She turns away, but Xander stops her._

_He sees the blue/white amulet that hangs around her neck on a black leather cord. Ying-Yang, he knows. "Probably need to go back to your perfect boyfriend with your perfect relationship, right?"_

_She rolls her eyes. "I have no relationship. I'm a Slayer and I'm on a special assignment."_

_"Really? What assignment?"_

_"If I told you I'd have to kill you."_

_She is definitely not playing when she threatens him. Xander figures she takes her Slayer dutiesdangerously serious. He likes that, but continues to hide it behind his mask ofannoyance. "Well, at least I don't have to see your arrogant face again."_

_"Then we're both happy," she concludes and walks away._

_He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see the accompanying face. "Willow."_

_She smiles. "That's Lily Hamilton. She's brilliant and ambitious." The term brilliant coming from Willow must mean something. "And rude."_

_"Definitely." She smirks knowingly. "You must be interested in her?"_

_Xander grins as he stares after the departing Slayer. She might be the ying to his yang. "Oh, yeah, I am. Think she wants to date me?"_

_Willow squeezes him in the shoulder. "She's gone next week."_

_Xander raises an eyebrow and gazes at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Willow pouts a bit and Xander knows enough. "She's with Kennedy's team," she confirmes his thoughts. She and Kennedy had a huge fight over Kennedy's secret training and they broke up last month. He throws his arm around his best friend in comfort._

**July 4 2006 3.00 AM **

**Angel Investigations, LA**

Angel was sitting behind his desk. "They've reinstated Wolfram and Hart in the old building. Cleaned up the mess, filled it with a fresh can of lawyers and have a go with it again."

"What did you expect?" Spike asked. "The world isn't gonna stop whenever you think you have won. You got lucky enough to have survived. If it wasn't for Andrew and Harris we would have been dead." He shook his head. "I can't believe that that bloody bloke stopped my well deserved heroic death. He's always out to shred me off from what little of my fun is left."

"Our fun, Spike. Our fun."

Illyria was standing like a statue at the other side of Angel's desk. The God-King had been listening with increasing confusion. Those half-breeds were difficult to understand. "The warrior with the damaged visage had the pleasant smell of joy when he revealed himself with the army of young women endowed with power. Alexander gained a great victory, why would he not take pleasure in it? And why did it bring you grief? Isn't this what you want?"

"Because, the bloody wanker stole our victory, Blue. Our pleasure."

"Our death," Gunn added as the lawyer and demon-hunter walked in. Illyria looked at the black man. Every time that the black man looked at her she was aware of a moment of sorrow and grief coming from him. Only for a moment. She knew it had to do with the shell she was currently inhabiting. It wasn't as strong as Wesley, but he had cared for her. The experience wasn't pleasant, but nonetheless it pleased her to see him.

"Exactly!" Spike exlaimed. "And 'the warrior'," he said mockingly, quoting Illyria's designation with his both hands, "had fun in **that**, not the victory."

"I see," Illyaria said. "Is this why the joy of Alexander's wise advisor, the young little man, of seeing you alive instead of being dead upset you?"

Spike looked away. "Uhm."

Angel grinned. "It's complicated."

Illyria was confused by Spike's scowl towards his older half-breed who was carrying an amused expression. She turned to Angel. "It brought a wave of joy from you and Alexander."

"Well, I appreciate that I'm still alive," Gunn said. He dropped a file on Angel's desk. "Look what my scoop inside Wolfram and Hart has brought me."

Angel looked at the file. "Vice President George Hammond?"

Gunn nodded. "He has signed a contract. It's not much. He wants the closure of the Stargate and in exchange Wolfram and Hart gets access to another one. Apparently there are two of them."

Spike frowned. "Star Gate? Heard of it. Wasn't that the top secret program for travel to alien worlds?"

Angel leaned back in his chair. "How do they want to close it?"

"They have an inside girl."

"A slayer?"

Gunn nodded. "She needs to discredit the program by sabotaging missions. Top lawyers will make sure the gate is down."

"Wait!" Spike yelled. "I remember. They put Harris into their first team, the Slayer team."

Spike and Angel exchanged a look.

"Time to steal our victory back, mate."

Angel smiled at Spike. He looked at Gunn. "I'll contact Buffy."

"She still thinks you're evil, mate."

"Oh, c'mon, she knows we have been fighting the good fight."

"Bollocks. How'd she know? Andrew only listens to Giles and Harris-"

Angel threw his arms in the air. "Okay! We'll prove ourselves. Again. I'll call Faith." He turned to the human warrior. "Gunn, can you find everything out about this Slayer and Hammond?"

Gunn nodded. "You see, Illyria, it's not so complicated. Humans have a word for it: competition."

"I understand." Illyria looked at Spike. "Is this competition also the reason why Andrew's appreciation for your shell disturbs you?"

**July 4, 2006 9.30 AM**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

**Slayer Gate Command, General Kinsey's Office**

General Kinsey saw a woman walking through the door. He smiled. "Ms Croft. Your team ready to make the big step?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir," she confirmed. Her expression said otherwise.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Mr Harris, sir. I don't think it's wise to let him join the team."

General Kinsey frowned. He wished that there was a window to look out. But 27 levels beneath the surface made that impossible. Instead he stood up. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't have the required training. His presence is a danger to the rest of the team, sir."

"Protest noted. Request denied, Ms Croft."

"Sir?"

"I'm aware of Mr Harris' shortcomings, but his presence is required. It's your job to make sure he can do his."

"Sir, he's missing an eye."

He sighed. He has had this discussion before. And he has had lengthy dreadful lectures about Xander from the tiny Slayer Legend and surprisingly much more disturbingly: her younger sister. "He's the best man for this job, Ms Croft."

"His 'job' doesn't require him joining and endangering my team, sir. He can be the liaison safely within the walls of this secured facility."

"His job is to make sure your Slayers are safe." Lara Croft snorted. "I've got full confidence from Mr Finn, Mr Giles, Ms Rosenberg and Ms Summers that he's very capable. He's the best man for the job. That's more than enough for me."

Lara paused a moment. "Yes, sir," she finally conceded and walked to the door.

"Lara," the General said with an informal, but serious tone. She turned around. "Before Buffy was called, Slayers had an average of three months between their calling and their death. Xander made a promise to protect her. That was over nine years ago." He gave her a smile. "She's still alive."

General Kinsey knew that you could discuss Xander's role in this, but the fact remained a fact and he knew Lara understood his point as she nodded before she left.

**Slayer Gate Command, Harris Living Room**

**10.00 AM**

Xander was checking his US Airforce uniform in the mirror. While clothes normally didn't interest him, the suit made him feel proud. Made him feel he was someone. His hair was at shoulder length, but as compensation he was nicely shaved. Hearing a knock on the door he let out a shout. "Come in."

"You're looking good." He saw his best friend enter with a huge smirk on her face. "Are you ready for the big moment?" Xander looked away, his smile gone. Willow was worried. "What is it?"

It reminded him too much about the failure that was supposed to be his wedding. The big moment that never was. "Nothing," he lied.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

The urge to deny was strong. Willow was worried, she were always worried. And for someone who hung on every shred of self-respect that was a pain in the ass. But a little squeeze from Willow's hand in his and looking into her huge eyes made that impossible. "Always."

She nodded. "It doesn't get any better, does it?"

The thought of what could have been if things had gone different never had left his mind. It was a part of who he was. She hugged him tightly. "No, it doesn't."

She parted and gave him a little kiss on the top of his nose. "You know you're not alone, don't you? We love you."

Xander nodded and gave her a ghost of a smile. He knew he couldn't allow himself to forget his friends and to bottle things up alone. He'd learnt that lesson well. "I know."

Willow beamed. "I know you still have an eye for Lily. You gonna ask her out?"

Xander smiled wryly. "I don't know."

She ogled him. "Why not?"

"Well, you know me and dating. Not so much with the going get together. And she . . . well, who the eyepatch am I kiddin'?" Since Lily had come back from her training she had been avoiding him. He sighed deeply. "Y'know, maybe I'm gettin' too old for this . . . I think I've lost my touch entirely."

"Oh, Xander. I know the feeling. But, have you ever looked around?" She swirled her arm. "You and I are very lucky. Your life is filled with the hottest women in the entire world. You can chose who ever you want." Xander blinked and sank away in some kind of dream state. "Xander?"

"I can chose who ever I want," he said thoughtlessly.

Willow smirked. "A penny for your naughty thoughts?"

He jerked into reality and blushed. "Uhm . . ."

She pulled him at his jacket as she grinned. "C'mon. They are waiting for you at the gate."

Xander stopped her. "Wills, I-I. How do you do it? I don't think I'll ever find the true love. Not like Anya."

She looked at him in all seriousness. "I'm not sure either, Xander. But, I have got hope. Kennedy gave me that hope."

"Kennedy, huh? I don't think I have ever thanked her for helping you through."

Willow gave him a heart-felt smile. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Xander blinked. "You mean Kennedy?" He held his hand up and shook his head firmly. "No. No. She's gay. And if gay girls were interested in me, I'd have found my true love even before Kennedy dated you." He had never stopped loving Willow and never would.

Willow smiled knowingly. "Sweetie, I meant Lily Hamilton."

"Oh! Yeah, uhm, well, I don't know."

She slapped him on his back. "Or maybe you do."

They both heard another knock on the door. Xander frowned and grinned. "Faith?" Ever since the Dark Slayer had returned to Sunnydale she and him were mostly not talking. "You came all this way to give me a goodbye hug? I'm touched."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Forget it, stud. I've got more serious business for you," she said as she handed him a little map.

He skimmed through a small stack of sheets that he had pulled out of the map. "You're telling me Lily is working for Wolfram and Hart?" She nodded. "And Vice President Hammond too? I voted for him." He scanned further. "Where did you get this from?"

"Angel."

He moved his eye to the photograph of Colonel Jack O'Neill. He'll never forget the fight they had been into when Faith had found out that he, Andrew and Giles had kept Angel's good fight a secret to the rest of them. Xander gave Deadboy his due for this, but he didn't like the vampire. He simply couldn't stretch his mind far enough to believe Angel wasn't the coward dead prick anymore despite of what he had heard. Anyway, he didn't care. It was Giles' business and not his. "Angel?"

Faith scowled. "Yeah, that's right. Angel."

"And I'd trust him, because?"

"You better do," she warned, pressing her finger hard against his breast bone. "Because if you don't you might end up missing or dead."

He gently grasped her hand to stop her from poking him and showed her the picture he was looking at. "This is one of the most decorated men in the US army. I've met him, he's a nice fellow. You're telling me that he's the leader of a 'Gestapo' black ops team working for Vice President Hammond - who has some dark secret agenda of his own?"

"I believe Angel over everybody."

The way that Faith stood up for Deadboy was remarkable, but she couldn't be serious. This was Lily she was talking about. He avoided her narrowed eyes as he glanced at Willow who's witchy powers could check this out. But, he knew that W&H were very capable to track her down along the line of her mojo and even though she was the most powerful person in the world, he would **never **want to endanger his best friend. "Why would Lily possibly wanna sign a treaty with the devil? What's in it for her?"

"Gunn wasn't sure, he thinks it's for a brain boost."

"Brain boost?"

She pointed a finger to her temple. "They put all the physics crap in her brain and now she has to pay for her end of the bargain."

"You're telling me her degrees are fake?" he asked as if she had meant it seriously.

"If she fulfills her deal not anymore. So, I'll watch her if I were you, mister. Otherwise . . ." She picked up his precious STNG cup and crashed it with her hand.

He flinched imperceptibly. "Look, Faith. You know you're biased with Angel. And I'm with Lily." Xander heard her sigh a little. "I'll keep an eye on her, that's all I can do."

"Remember when you and I teamed up to kill Angel?" she asked, her voice mildly kind and void of any accusation. Xander remembered it well. He'd thought that Angel was Angelus, but when he'd found an unconscious Gileswith an head injury he instantly realized that he had been wrong. Faith didn't want to know it. She trusted Gwendolyn Post over anyone else. _Cuz she had too,_ he figured looking back on the day. For that day Faith had no one else who cared for her. "It's why I know I can trust your judgement, Xander. I-"

Faith opened her mouth, but closed it again. Sometimes Xander thought that Faith showed cracks of introspection through her shields. He waited patiently for her to continue. She flickered her eyes towards Willow several times. "He respects you, y'know, even when you don't wanna see it."

Xander almost snorted. It surprised him and for some strange reason it made him feel proud, even though he couldn't give a rat's shit about Deadboy's opinion. "You must be kiddin' me."

She shook her head. "It gets even funnier. I never forgot how you tried to be a White Knight for a messed up me once." She smiled, probably for the confusion he must have given her. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

He glanced in her direction one more time and shook his. Faith seemed to be sincere. It wasn't a trick. He just couldn't phantom it, why was everybody treating him with so much respect? He was only doing his job, as good as he could manage. He looked at Willow, who was beaming proudly at him. He sighed. Everybody, except Lily.

March, 12, 2005

Star Gate Command, General Jack O'Neill's Office

10.01 AM

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill raised his eye-brows and widened his eyes for a few seconds as he was reading a report while his feet rested on his desk. He was one of the most highly regarded persons in the world. It didn't do him much though, afterall he had done nothing more than his job.As good as he could manage. He had been the commanding officer of the S.G.C. for three weeks now, and still had to climb the mountain to settle in his new role. He was the man, but he didn't think he could be the man and the biggest hurdle was SG1. It was very hard to manage. He had always been a man of action, and now they had all the fun. They were his best friends. Especially Colonel Sam Carter. She was a wonderful woman who had gained a huge place in his heart. He frowned and looked up as he heard a knock on his open door. It was sergeant Walter.

"Sir, SG1 is waiting for the ten hundred hours debriefing."

"I know. I know."

"Doctor Lee wants to talk to you. He's experimenting with the crystal SG5 had brought back from P8J-910. He says it has 'interesting' properties."

Jack frowned. "Interesting? Let me guess, 'world beneficial purposes' properties?"

Walter nodded. "Something like that."

Jack purled his lips. Did George really have the same kind of crap back in the days? He raised both his eyebrows while looking at his desk. "Thought so."

Walter sighed. "SG1, sir. SG1."

Walter was a fine man. A great man. Where would he be without him? Too bad that the Sergeant was somewhat impatient and too formal. "Right."

Slayer Gate Command, Gate Room

10.05 AM

Xander looked at the Gate as a wormhole had been formed. Willow with her Coven had placed a very powerful spell to protect earth from unwanted incoming visitors. Only those from the team could go through it as it matched not only their DNA but also their essence. He pressed his finger through the shield and into the blue substance that made up the wormhole. It tingled a bit, but the feeling faded quickly. He's been through the gate several times now, for training purposes on secured locations. This was the first 'real' mission as they were about to be send to an unknown location. A robot had shown that the other end was safe as far as it could sense.

He jumped and rushed out on the desert sand, barely able to keep the balance.

"Alpha formation," Kennedy ordered. Xander looked around as the girls took their position with drawn weapons - including Lara Croft, who was wearing a proud smile. Xander frowned. Somewhat over concerned. There was only desert as far as he could see.

He looked to what was considered north on this planet and saw the sun set. Making the condition for exploration bearable. Which was nice, because the kevlar suits were annoyingly heavy. The sun was set within the minute and darkness surrounded them.

"Melanie," Lara said.

"I don't detect any magic, sir. Nor any life form." Lara nodded and the young girl chanted something Latin and few red lights appeared in front of them. It was a handy spell Xander knew. They could see enough, but nobody except for them could see the light. Melanie was the only Slayer with advanced magical skills and had been trained by Willow herself.

They walked for two hours when they discovered a single temple in the middle of the desert. Lara brought up her hand and walked alone to what seemed to be the entrance. Xander knew she had been experienced in this field. And always alone. However, she wasn't alone this time. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kennedy was quicker as she and her team covered the woman's back. Xander moved closer too, but was stopped by Lily's hand.

"Better keep you safe," she said softly.

He looked at her gentle smile and his heart skipped a beat. Her sincerity was enough for him to agree with her. "Be careful," he said with a nod.

He glanced at Lara as the Watcher carefully opened the door. Her hair was tight in a long braid that came underneath her cap. With her guns ready, she looked damn hot in her skintight suit.

"Better watch my ass," Lily warned him.

Xander looked at her, but her attention was completely focused on the mission. He rolled his eye. "Wouldn't want to lose it," he replied.

She turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Xander saw something in her eyes which reminded him of Faith's warning. Something he had seen so many times before. With Anya. Willow. Spike and Angel . . . But mostly in the mirror. It was guilt. "Don't count on it. You're not that lucky."

Xander raised an eyebrow and twisted his head, watching her leave. The hottest women in the world. God. Maybe things were working for him.

* * *

NB. More SG1 stuff will be coming. Tell me what you think of it. 


End file.
